Orgulho
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Seu pai ainda haveria de ficar mais orgulho de seus feitos. Scorpius prometeu a si mesmo isso.


Nome do autor: Narcisa Le Fay

Título: Orgulho

Sinopse: Seu pai ainda haveria de ficar mais orgulho de seus feitos. Scorpius prometeu a si mesmo isso.

Ship: Família Malfoy

Gênero: Geral

Classificação: K+

Status: Completa

Declaração: se Harry Potter me pertence-se, o mundo seria mais digno.

Observação: Fic escrita para o chall Scorpius Malfoy do fórum 6vassouras.

Item utilizado: uniforme escolar.

Esclarecimento: por uma série de problemas pessoais, eu tive que tirar essa fic do ar. Peço desculpas a todos que a acompanhavam.

_**Orgulho**_

Draco nunca entendeu o quê seu filho e esposa viam de tão divertido em fazer compras. Não que ele não gostasse, muito pelo contrário; porém Scorpius e Astoria divertiam-se além do que era considerado normal e saudável! Scorpius, mais contido do que a mãe, reservava essa alegria a certos determinados objetos, como, por exemplo, equipamentos de quadribol, livros e jogos de xadrez. Draco sabia que, para animar seu filho, bastava dar-lhe um grosso – mesmo que o livro em questão tratasse de assuntos que o jovem de onze anos ainda não entendesse – e usado livro. Malfoy não sabia o porquê, mas seu filho possuía um apreço inexplicável por livros com aparência gasta.

Apreço esse esquecido, recentemente, apenas por causa da convocação do menino para a escola de magia de Hogwarts. Há duas semanas, desde que recebera a carta, o menino não falava de outra coisa. Adotando a filosofia de que "todas as casas são boas", Draco acabou sendo o indiretamente designado para sustentar a curiosidade do pré-adolescente: Lucius, Draco bem lembrava, sempre conseguia, de modo sutil, passar a idéia de Sonserina ainda era a melhor casa – "orgulho sonserino, Draco. Você também não escapa", foi o que ouviu de seu pai após contestar os conselhos, por ele, Lucius, dados -; Astoria também tentava convencer o filho de que Corvinal "seria sempre a melhor opção para um menino com a mente aguçada como a dele".

Foi nesse momento que Draco resolveu interferir: seu filho não precisava ter, assim como ele teve, pré-conceitos antes de conhecer a escola. Draco, melhor do que ninguém, sabia o quão mal isso podia fazer a uma pessoa.

"Pai, precisamos comprar o uniforme, agora." Draco sente a pequena mão de seu filho puxar-lhe a manga de sua capa. Sua família, após muita insistência do mais novo, resolveu, em um domingo ensolarado, fazer as compras necessárias para o início das aulas. Foi um dia tranqüilo, por parte de Scorpius – talvez a proximidade com a partida começasse a surtir algum efeito desesperador?-; o maior problema, na verdade, foi ignorar os olhares de nojo e desconfiança que a maioria dos transeuntes digiriam-lhes. Astoria e Draco já estavam acostumados; Scorpius, não. Seria algo que ele sentiria na escola, o casal conversou um dia.

Pessoas, aparentemente, possuem dificuldade em separar os atos que o pai cometeu, do filho. E tal possibilidade assustava a ambos.

Mas mesmo agora, andando no Beco Diagonal, o menino parecia tão alheio aos olhares e comentários... Scorpius não era desligado; Draco sabia que, ao menos, alguns dos "desgraçado"e "filho de comensal imundo", o garoto havia escutado. Porém, isso não parecia incomodá-lo. Nada, nem mesmo o claro desprazer com que foram atendidos em algumas lojas, fez com o que a alegria do menino diminuísse.

E isso era bom. Indicava que ele sabia lidar com comentários desagradáveis. Draco, todavia, temia que não seriam apenas comentários em Hogwarts.

"Uniforme para o primeiro ano"? Perguntou uma jovem de no máximo 20 anos, no momento em que a família adentrou a loja.

"Sim, por favor".

Draco viu Astoria seguir a atendente, a qual encaminhava Scorpius para um tablado, a fim de fazer a medições necessárias ä confecção das peças de roupa. Ele lembrava-se, com nitidez, do dia em ele, aos 11 anos, passou pelo mesmo processo que o filho.

"_Postura ereta, Draco. Faz com que a roupa tenha um melhor caimento"_Ele podia ouvir a voz de sua mãe, ao lembrar de que, por um momento, cansado de ficar na mesma posição, encurvara-se. Parecia, a ele, que observava de longe, que Astoria tinha um problema similar com o filho: entretanto, ao invés de cansado, Scorpius parecia por demais agitado.

Malfoy não soube o que aconteceu: bastou um segundo de desatenção de sua parte para que seu filho jogasse uma velha vendedora no chão.

"NÃO FALE DO QUE NÃO SABE!" Foi o que ouviu ao aproximar-se do filho a fim de tirá-lo de cima a mulher em questão. Draco perguntava-se como seu filho, que não possuía tanta força física assim, conseguira derrubar a senhora.

Em meio à confusão, Astoria pagou a conta – graças a Merlim a jovem vendedora já tinha terminado a tarefa de fazer as medidas! – e arrastou a família para fora da loja. Draco finalmente coloca seu filho no chão, o qual sai em disparada pelo Beco Diagonal. Os pais, preocupados com o menino, que nunca fora dado à violência física, o seguem até o famoso muro de pedras.

"Scorpius, o que deu em você?" Draco ouve a voz desesperada da mulher, ao tempo que observa a expressão raivosa do menino. Ele não falaria o que aconteceu, ao menos não agora, Draco sabia.

"Astoria, vamos para casa. Hoje foi um dia muito cansativo". Astoria, percebendo a tática do marido, pega o braço esquerdo do filho, colocando mais próximo de seu corpo. Logo todos sentem o desconforto do feitiço de aparatação.

Draco e Astoria assistem o filho correr para o quarto, no momento que chegam à mansão.

"Astoria, o que houve?" Draco pergunta seguindo o filho com o olhar.

"Não sei, Draco. Ele estava bem até o momento em que eu fui ao caixa".

"Vou conversar com ele".

"Vá sim; ele sente-se mais confortável em conversar com você, de qualquer modo". Draco acena e entra na mansão.

-/-

"Scorpius, posso entrar?" Draco não espera a resposta do filho. Ao entrar, vê o menino vestido com o uniforme da escola, olhando raivoso para o espelho. "Você ficou bem no uniforme, não precisa se de preocupar".

"Pensei que fosse mais bonito". O pai estranha o comentário. Não é como se Scorpius nunca tivesse visto as vestes cinza e pretas.

"Scorpius..." O mais velho não sabe como iniciar a conversa; sabia que se fosse direto ao ponto, assustaria o filho de tal modo que o outro se recusaria a contar o que ocorrera.

"Pai, eu tenho orgulho de ser quem eu sou: um Malfoy". A declaração do menino assustou o pai. Era a primeira vez que o filho falava algo nesse sentido.

"É muito importante ter orgulho de si mesmo, filho; somente não deixe o orgulho subir-lhe a cabeça". Como subiu ä minha, ele pensou.

"Eu só tenho orgulho de ser um Malfoy porque o senhor é meu pai. Jamais desejaria outro". A escolha de ignorar o comentário do pai, e continuar a linha de raciocínio, causou espanto em Draco. Ele nunca imaginara que seu filho tivesse orgulho de si – talvez por isso fizesse de tudo para agradá-lo -, principalmente porque o menino sabia de sua participação na guerra.

"Eu sei que as pessoas falam coisas horríveis sobre o senhor, como aquela velha na loja, mas eu não me importo. Sei que tudo que falam não é verdade. Pessoas confiam demais em tablóides". Draco aproximou-se do filho e viu o menino enrolar os dedos na barra do colete cinza.

"Eu fico feliz com isso, filho".

"Não se preocupe. Saberei lidar com os comentários na escola – sei que você e mamãe estão preocupados com isso."

"Isso me tranqüiliza". Draco ajoelha-se em frente ao filho e começa a alisar o coleto que o outro estava a amassar.

"Um dia farei nossa família respeitável de novo. Assim, não mais falarão idiotices sobre o senhor nem da mamãe.".

"Scorpius, você não precisa fazer isso". Draco emocionara-se com a seriedade na voz do filho. Naquelas roupas, com aquela voz séria, o menino parecia mais velho do que era.

"Preciso sim. Desse modo farei o senhor orgulhoso de me ter como seu filho". Scorpius sente o pai abraçar-lhe pelas contas e o vê, pelo reflexo no espelho, apoiar o rosto em seu ombro direito.

"Eu sempre senti orgulho de você Scorpius. Você é meu filho e eu te amo mais do que tudo". Nesse momento, o menino espantou-se: era a primeira vez que ele via seu pai chorar. Estranhamente, ele não parecia contente, e sim aliviado.

"Também te amo, pai. Apesar do que dizem, eu te considero o melhor pai do mundo." Os dois continuaram abraçados e chorando. As lágrimas atingiram o uniforme novo do menino, mas ele não parecia ligar.

No dia do embargue, Scorpius usou o uniforme do dia das compras. Ele impedira sua mãe de entregar as peças para o elfo doméstico da família, a fim de que elas fossem lavadas e passadas. Naquele dia, vestindo aquelas vestes, e tendo seu pai ao seu lado, enquanto recebiam olhares de descaso, sabia que tudo ficaria bem. Hogwarts seria fácil. Seu pai ainda haveria de ficar mais orgulho de seus feitos.

Scorpius prometeu a si mesmo isso.

**Nota da Autora:**Fic fofa que eu amei escrever *.*. Espero que gostem também. Reviews são sempre bem aceitos /o/

Beijos^.~


End file.
